Sound of Music
by Aulophobic Clarinetist
Summary: Blaine distracts Kurt from studying, and they sing a song Kurt was not quite expecting...  cute little fluffy one-shot


**Hey everyone! This is my first Glee fanfic :D**

**I don't own Glee or The Sound of Music (though if I did Kurt and Blaine would have been together a lot sooner)**

**Also I wrote this before the last episode (which was AMAZING but I won't give away any spoilers)**

**This was inspired by a videoclip of Chris Colfer that I saw where he said it was obvious that he played Kurt in The Sound of Music. **

It was Saturday night, and Kurt was sitting alone in the Warbler's practice room, studying for history.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine greeted. "You've been studying too long...you should take a break. Do you want to practice?"

"Sur- no. Not that." his answer changed when he saw the Sound of Music CD in Blaine's hands.

"Why not? You love musicals" He looked down at it as if expecting to see something visibly wrong with the CD.

"I do, but everyone and their next door neighbor wants me to sing this one."

"Well you do practically reek Von Trapp..." Blaine smirked.

"Is it so fascinating that I can hit that note? I'm not singing it!" Kurt crossed his arms and pouted in an armchair.

Blaine gave him a slightly confused look, then put the CD in.

"I'll start" Blaine said as he perched on the arm of the chair Kurt sat on.

_You wait little girl  
On an empty stage  
For fate to turn the light on_

'Oh' Kurt thought 'Oh! Blaine didn't want him to sing So Long Farewell? They were singing this?'

_Your life little girl  
is an empty page  
that men will want to write on_

Kurt decided to play along and leaned toward Blaine.

_To write on_

Blaine pretended to look scared as he took a step back, then spun around and continued.

_You are 16 going on 17  
Baby its time to think_

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder as if he were explaining things. _  
_

_Better beware  
Be canny and careful  
Baby you're on the brink _

_You are 16 going on 17  
Fellows will fall in line_

Blaine gestured to an invisible line behind him, then stepped forward like the line was moving. Kurt raised an eyebrow. _  
_

_Eager young lads  
And roues and cads  
Will offer you food and wine_

Totally unprepared are you  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared are you  
Of things beyond your kin

Blaine clasped his hands behind his back and took careful steps around Kurt's chair. _  
_

_You need someone  
Older and wiser  
Telling you what to do  
I am 17 going on 18  
I'll take care of you_

Blaine held out his hand. Kurt took it with a smirk. _  
_

_I am 16 going on 17  
I know that I'm naive  
Fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet  
And willingly I believe  
_

Kurt sang and shrugged innocently. _  
_

_I am 16 going on 17 innocent as a rose  
Bachelor dandies  
Drinkers of brandies  
What do I know of those_

Totally unprepared am I  
To face a world of men  
Timid and shy and scared am I  
Of things beyond my kin

Kurt's fingers walked up Blaine's arm and Blaine ducked away laughing. _  
_

_I need someone  
Older and wiser  
Telling me what to do_

Kurt brushed his fingers through some of Blaine's curls_  
_

_You are 17 going on 18  
I'll depend on you_

He punctuated his last line by tapping Blaine lightly on the nose with the tip of his finger.

They danced together to the rest of the song, twirling around the room and stepping up onto the couches. With a crescendo, they were both jumping back and forth across the furniture in perfect time.

There was a pause.

They fell onto opposite couches. They made eye contact and stood up slowly.

The music continued as they spun around the room, stopping when they faced each other, then spinning the other way.

On the third rotation, they faced each other again and froze for a bit longer than before. Kurt was about to turn when all of a sudden Blaine grabbed his upper arms and kissed him soundly on the lips.

...and proceeded to run out of the room.

Kurt was unable to control his glee as he smiled brightly, lifted his arms up, and squealed happily.


End file.
